Remnant's Moonless Sky
by Vakom Sunrunner
Summary: After finally defeating Aizen with his Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō, Ichigo finds himself stuck in Remnant. And for some reason he's teaching Hunter's and Huntresses how to fight. Join Ichigo and Team RWBY through the world of Remnant and its Moonless Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or RWBY, or any other licensed material mentioned in this story. If I did there would be some changes in those respective stories. That and I would be filthy stinking rich. They belong to their respective owners. This is done solely for fun and I do not make a profit from this.

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _'Zangetsu'_

 _ **'Hollow'**_

* * *

"Mugetsu"

It all ended with a single word. With that simple utterance the world was bathed in darkness. After what seemed like an eternity the darkness retreated to reveal two beings, one standing tall, and the other a crumpled form on the ground.

After several years of fighting it was all over. Aizen was finally defeated. Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute shinigami, had won.

"Finally, it's over." Ichigo said with a sigh.

Walking to the crater he looked in to see Aizen's broken form trying and failing to regenerate itself. A quick hop and he was standing next to his dying opponent. Bending down he gently picked up the Hogyoku from where it had fallen after rejecting it's former master.

"To think, all this fighting over something so small." he muttered. As he turned to leave Aizen spoke through bloody coughs.

"You think you've won Kurosaki?" Stopping mid-step he turned around just as Aizen started to rise to his feet.

"It's amusing that you think you're the hero of all this, but you're not. I...am the hero. I was to be a god. But YOU! YOU ruined it!" he screamed before reaching into his robe. "I may be dying but you'll never get to enjoy your victory." and with that said he hurled a Caja Negacion at Ichigo's shocked form. As it struck his chest Aizen collapsed to the ground laughing maniacally while shouting "You've lost Kurosaki, you may have won but you've lost!"

And with that the walls of the dimensional prison closed removing Ichigo, the Hero of the Afterlife, from existence.

* * *

(The World of Remnant)

This is where our story really begins, outside a small business called 'From Dust Till Dawn' in the city of Vale. All was quiet, that was until a man and young woman came flying out the storefront window. The man (just some no-name guy) was dressed in a black suit and wielding a red sword. The young woman was Ruby Rose, dressed in a black blouse and skirt with a red hooded cloak. Ruby rose (hehe) from her crouched position outside the shop and turned to the rest of those who where robbing the dust shop all while drawing her weapon of choice. Her handmade High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, Crescent Rose.

The leader, an orange haired man dressed in a white suit and smoking a cigar, turned to his men before speaking.

"Well don't just stand there, get her."

And with that the four henchmen proceeded to run out of the shop to attack the girl. (We shall now refer to them as idiot 1-4) Idiot 1 rushed Ruby only to end up with two boots to the face sending him back into the shop. Idiot 2 and 3 in their attempt to sneak up on her failed when she pulled the trigger on Crescent Rose causing it to spin and hit Idiot 2 up and into the top floor of the store. Idiot 3 was then crushed after Ruby completed her spin by turning it into a downward slam.

Hearing the sound of a gun cocking Ruby went to use her semblance but before she could a flash of darkness interrupted everyone. Out of that darkness a figure fell and collided with Idiot 4, knocking him out cold. The figure in question was a man at around 6 feet tall, with waist-length midnight black hair. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of tattered black pants that seemed to somehow move as though alive. Black, flame-like markings seemed to cover his bare chest and wrap around his arms. As everyone stood there in shock, the figure stirred back into consciousness.

'Uh, my head. Wait scratch that, my everything. What happened' Ichigo thought as he awoke.

 ** _'Ya got out smarted ya dumbass King!'_** And with that he was fully conscious.

'What the hell, I thought you were supposed to be gone with my powers!?'

 ** _'If ya haven't noticed ya never lost your powers. Well ya did but for only like a second. When they couldn't go anywhere ya sorta had to absorb them. Having the Hogyoku on ya helped.'_**

'What?!'

It was then that a deep, wise voice spoke up. _'It is as he says Ichigo, your powers are still with you.'_

Shocked all Ichigo could say was 'Z-Zangetsu!?'

' _Yes Ichigo, It is me._ _I suggest we save the explanations for later. If you haven't noticed we seem to have landed in the middle of something_.'

That broke Ichigo out of his inner discussion. As he took in his surroundings he could only think of one thing to say. "What have I gotten myself into?"

All Ruby could do was stare at the man who literally came from nowhere. When she saw him start to look around and his lips move as though to say something she decided to take a chance.

"Hey! Spooky guy! Thanks for knocking that guy out for me."

Getting up, Ichigo started walking over to Ruby. "Uh, Your welcome. So why are you fighting these guys?"

Startled by his deep voice Ruby almost forgot to reply. "Well, I was just browsing the magazines minding my own business when these guys barge in and say their robbing the place. And I couldn't just let that happen so I kicked one out the window and fought the others and then you showed up."

After a moment of thought Ichigo finally replied. "Alright, I'll help. Names Ichigo by the way."

"Really? Sweet. And nice to meet you i'm Ruby."

Walking out of the dust shop Roman Torchwick stopped to glance down at his hired muscle muttering "You were worth every cent, truly you were."

Putting out his cigar he continued. "Well Red, Black, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

And with that said Roman unleashed a red blast at the two of them, before Ruby can dodge Ichigo steps in front of her and blocks the attack with his arm. When the smoke cleared they both looked around to find that Roman wasn't there, glancing up they saw him climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

Without thinking Ichigo quickly grabbed Ruby and in a burst of shunpo the two them were on the roof right behind Torchwick. Only for Ichigo to cough up blood. Concerned Ruby tried to help him.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, must of pulled something. Not used to a shunpo that fast." he said waving her off.

While that was said no one noticed the black sparks of energy around his stomach.

"If your sure. Now then."

Taking a fighting stance Ruby turned to Roman. Seeing this Ichigo took his own stance. Right as they did this though a Bullhead rose from below and a hatch opened up allowing Roman to get inside. Turning to the two he pulled out a red Dust crystal and threw it at Ruby's feet.

"End of the line you two." And with that he fired at the crystal causing a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!... Wait what!?"

On the roof a blonde haired woman in a purple cape had blocked the explosion with a protective circle from her trusty riding crop. With a wave of her crop Glynda Goodwitch sent several streaks of purple energy at the craft knocking it around. Inside Roman was thrown around until he made it to the cockpit shouting that there was a Huntress down there.

Letting Torchwick take the controls the pilot, a woman dressed in red, walked back to the open hatch of the Bullhead. Below Glynda glowed purple before summoning a dark storm cloud above the jet and with a flick of her crop large, jagged hail start to fall thrashing the craft to and fro, fro and to. Reaching the back the woman in red's chest and arms lit up like fire before she launched a blast of energy at Glynda. The Huntress blocked the attack but it splattered around her before starting to glow as her opponent raised her hand. Seeing this Glynda back flipped out of the way as an explosion rocked the roof. Using her power she collected the rubble, forming it into the an arrow shape.

Right before she could fire it though the woman in red interrupted her with a fiery blast causing her to drop her attack. Seeing this Ichigo rushed forward and with a small amount of effort lifted the arrow up before hurling it at the Bullhead. While the others look on in awe the fiery woman shattered the arrow before it can strike the jet. Glynda, thinking quick, reshaped the shattered remains into several smaller arrows which surround the Bullhead. But before they could strike the craft, the woman summoned many glowing rings that expanded and completely destroyed the attack. Snapping out of it Ruby reverted Crescent Rose into its rifle form before opening fire on the woman only for her to block each shot and counter by creating blazing circles under everyone. As Glynda rolled to the side Ichigo tackled Ruby out of the way. Looking up all they could see was the Bullhead flying away.

As Ichigo helped Ruby up all she could do was stare at Glynda with stars in her eyes.

"You're a Huntress! Can I please have your autograph?!"

* * *

(Vale Police Department)

Glynda paced back and forth in front of the two while looking at her scroll. Stopping she turned to the pair.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You put yourselves and others in great danger."

While Ichigo had a scowl of annoyance, Ruby let out a huff.

"They started it."

Sighing Glynda turned her gaze onto Ruby.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back... And a slap on the wrist." And with that she slapped her riding crop on the table next to Ruby's hands. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."

As she stepped to the side a man dressed in green stepped into the room carrying a mug and a plate of cookies.

Learning in he spoke "Ruby Rose, You... have silver eyes. So, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Caught off guard Ruby slowly replied "Uh, um. S-Signal Academy."

Raising an eyebrow Ozpin asked "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

Shyly Ruby responded "Well, one teacher in particular."

And with that said Ozpin placed the plate of cookies down onto the table. Ruby tentatively picked one up before eating it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, started to shovel more into her mouth. After about her sixth cookie she stopped mid bite, turned to Ichigo sitting next to her, and offered him one. He took it with a small smile and a nod of the head.

With a cough Ozpin got their attention again before speaking

"As I was saying, It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..."

Through cookie filled cheeks Ruby mumbled "Das ma uncle" swallowing she continued "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I utterly sucked before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" While saying that she proceeded to make some karate-style poses and noises.

"So, why is a nice girl like you at a school for training warriors?" Ozpin asked taking a sip from his mug.

Shifting in her seat Ruby replied. "Well, i want to be a Huntress. I want to slay Grimm and help make the world a better place. And it would be cool if I could make a career out of it."

The two studied the girl before he spoke again. "Do you know who I am?"

"Your Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon."

With a smile he replied. "Do you wish to attend my school?"

"More than anything." was Ruby's almost dreamily answer.

Glancing to Glynda, Ozpin turned to Ichigo. "Now then, You are an enigma. With all of my pull, I could not find anything regarding you. It is as if you don't exist."

All eyes turned to Ichigo waiting for his response. What they didn't realize was that he was have an internal chat with himself.

'So what your telling me is that we are in an alternate dimension, I'm now stuck in my Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō form because of that dimension thing, and that there is probably no way back?'

 _'That about sums it up.'_

'Uh, why does my life always end up like this.'

 ** _'Don't know King, maybe you pissed someone off in a past life.'_**

 _'I suggest you leave Ichigo, It seems that they are trying to talk to you.'_

Ichigo was "awoken" from his inner monologue with his soul by Ruby poking his cheek.

"What?"

"Well, you sorta spaced out for awhile. And Professor Ozpin was trying to ask you a question." She said.

Turning to Ozpin Ichigo raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Well like I was saying. Who are you? You don't appear on any known record. It is as if you do not exist."

'What do you think Old Man?'

 _'It would be best if we did not give too much away. At least for now.'_

After a moment of discussion with his soul on what to say Ichigo gave Ozpin his reply. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You could say i'm not from around here. I've been... traveling from place to place. And as for not appearing on record, due to certain circumstances an... acquaintance removed me from them."

"Hmm, interesting. From what my colleague told me you seem to have exceptional strength and speed, is this true?"

"Yes, I've... gone through a lot to get to where I am now."

Hearing this Ozpin sat back in his chair deep in thought. "Interesting, while it's odd that I've never heard of you, you seem to have an air of honesty to you. And if your story is to be believed you don't have anywhere to go. So, I would like to make a proposition. As you no doubt know this world is full of monsters called Grimm. Beings of instinct that wish for nothing more than to destroy humanity. The school I run trains young men and women in how to fight these creatures. What I want to know is would you like to attend my school as a combat instructor?"

This caught Ichigo off guard. A minute passes before he finally replied.

"So you want to give me a job teaching people how to fight?"

"No. You are someone with no background that I can look to. Someone who could be extremely dangerous. What I am offering is the chance to work at my school, IF, I feel I can trust you."

"So you want to test me with what a challenge or something?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

It took Ozpin a few seconds to think of how best to test the man before him. But then it all came together. "A trusted friend of mine will be going on a mission soon. What I want is for you to assist him. Once the mission is complete I will get back to you on if the job is yours."

"Alright, that seems fair. I should warn you though, If I do get the job I've never taught anyone before, so I have no clue how well I would do."

With that said Ozpin breaks out in a large grin and says "Well then. Ichigo, If you would follow me we can get you some temporary accommodations. And Ruby, Welcome to Beacon!"

* * *

Well, I hope you all liked chapter one of my second fanfiction. If your curious about my first, it's dead and will probably stay that way. I have no clue where I was going with it. If anything I would rewrite it.

Now some answers to some questions people might have.  
1\. The war with Aizen lasted way longer then the few months it actually did. At the moment Ichigo is about 19 instead of 15.  
2\. Ichigo is now permanently in his Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō form because of reasons that I think I will go more into detail next chapter.

And now a question. Should Ichigo get a girl? And if so which one? I'm thinking Yang or Blake. Ruby might be a little sister to him or something.

I do enjoy reviews and constructive criticism or suggestions but I don't care for pointless flames.  
That said this is Vakom Sunrunner, signing out.

* * *

Update [10/18/2016]

This update is to rework and edit out mistakes and to fix how the story looked. I would like to thank: BlazingFireAngelXXX and DRADX for their helpful reviews, pointing out some of my spelling/grammar mistakes and showing me how to structure a story. Hope you like this updated chapter.

I would also like to say that for the potential romance partner for Ichigo I can assure you it wont be a harem like some reviewers were hoping. The only time I enjoy a harem fic is when either the character's personality works for it or if it's a crossover with a harem story. I don't see Ichigo as someone who would be into polygamy outside of a crossover with a series that is known for harems.

* * *

Updated [12/24/2016]

Read the beginning of chapter 2 to find out what this means.


	2. Chapter 2

And I'm back. Sorry this has been so long of a wait. I've had a lot of stuff happen. First I had an anime convention I had to get ready for, then my Uncle was hospitalized and could have died, then I had Jury Duty, then Thanksgiving, and then just a bunch of small things that kept me busy. But now that I'm back, So lets get down to business.

Firstly, Merry Christmas. Consider this my gift to all of you.

Secondly, I suggest those who are returning because of this new chapter go and reread the end of the previous one. Some commenters weren't happy with it and I had to agree. And so I re-wrote it to better fit the character and allow for a better jumping off point for chapter 2.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or RWBY, or any other licensed material mentioned in this story. If I did I would be filthy stinking rich. They belong to their respective owners. This is done solely for fun and I do not make any sort of profit from this.

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _'Zangetsu'_

 _ **'Hollow'**_

* * *

(Ozpin's Office, Beacon Academy)

"So, you mind telling me why I had to wake up this early to meet you?" Ichigo said with an annoyed scowl.

Sitting across from Ichigo was Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon, drinking a cup of coffee. "You sure you don't want any? Really, Alright. I take it your new clothes are fine?"

Looking down at himself Ichigo had to admit his clothes were comfortable. A slim fitting white dress shirt, black pants, and a pair of black combat boots. All topped off with a long, amorphous black overcoat made of his own reishi. "Yeah. They're really great. Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now than, the reason I asked for you to meet me here is quite simple. The first semester at Beacon Academy will begin in about a week. And I feel now would be the best time to have you go on that mission I mention the other day."

"Damn. Well I guess now is as good as ever. So who am I working with and what am I doing?"

Taking one last sip from his mug he set it down before turning to the door. "You can come in now." And with that said in walked a grey haired, middle-aged portly man with an excellent mustache. "Peter, i'm glad you could join us. This is the young man I was telling you about."

Walking over the man extended his hand out in greeting. " Ah, so you must be Ichigo. I am Professor Peter Port, a pleasure to meet you." Reaching out Ichigo shook his hand.

"Well then, now that the pleasantries are over with we can get down to business. Peter, the reason I asked you here is I want you to take Ichigo here on a mission. I am thinking about hiring him as a teacher here but I want someone I trust to evaluate him first. So, are you up to it?"

"Hmm. So what should I evaluate him on?" Port asked.

After taking a moment to contemplate Ozpin answered. "I want you to test his skills in combat, see how he handles himself. Learn what his morals and such are. See what type of person he is." Turning to Ichigo he spoke again. "You don't mind do you? I rather like to know the character of the people that work here."

"I don't mind. You really can't be too careful when hiring someone new." he said with a shrug.

With that out of the way Ozpin reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a sheet of paper before passing it over to Port. "This I feel should be an adequate mission to take."

After reading the mission summary Port pasted it over to Ichigo who promptly read. "Well this seems like a good mission. Alright Ozpin we'll take care of this. Come along Ichigo, we've got Grimm to kill and a town to protect."

Getting up Ichigo spoke. "Alright, i'm ready whenever you are. I ah... just need to stop by my room to pick up my weapon. I'll meet you out front." And like that he was gone leaving the two old friends alone.

"So, why are you sending us on a mission really? Normally when you want to learn about someone you pull some strings and have all you need. Why is now any different?" Inquired Port.

Letting out a sigh Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "Because I **Can't** find any information about him. I've tried almost all of my sources and none of them can find anything about him. He said it's because someone he knows erased all that info after something happened."

Eyes widening a bit with understanding Port spoke. "Ahh, so you wanted someone trusted to try to figure out his motives and such. Alright, you can count on me sir. My magnificent mustache, which has been passed down the Port family line for generations, and I shall not fail you." With a sparkle in his eye he left the room leaving Ozpin to wonder if this was a good idea.

* * *

(Outside Beacon Academy)

'*sigh* Damn, this is going to be annoying. I'm going to have to try to hold back during this.'

 ** _'It's not our fault we had to reabsorb what was left of our power when we got stuck in that dimension box thing.'_**

Ignoring the hollows comment Zangetsu spoke to Ichigo. ' _Do not worry Ichigo, You will do fine. Even if you were to let loose it shouldn't be as destructive as if we were at full power.'_

'What?... Oh right. Well at least we didn't lose all our power like we originally were.'

 _ **'That's just your lame-ass opinion king. To think we went from one of the most powerful if not 'THE' most powerful beings in the world to this weak ass state. It's bullshit. I mean yes we don't have the power from it, but we still have all that training from the Dangai and could probably destroy a small town or something but I want to go back to blowing up mountains with just a sword swing ya know.'**_

'Is power the only thing you think about?'

 _ **'No, I also think about all those sexy as hell girls ya kept ignoring. I mean come on, do you know how much tail ya passed up? Just thinking about it gets me pissed!'**_

'*groan* Why did my hollow have to be a perverted psycho? So... Zangetsu, what do you think we should to on this mission thing?'

 _'I would suggest just using swordsmanship and shunpo for now. While we do know that the people here have some strange abilities we do not know to what extent that means. Or how destructive they can be. If anything you could also use some low powered Getsuga if need be.'_

'Alright. That seems doable. Better go, I think I sense someone coming.' Cutting off communication with his soul Ichigo turned around to see Port walking toward him with two bags and some sort of weapon slung over his shoulder.

"Ah, there you are Ichigo. I take it your ready for this mission? I took the liberty of packing a bag of supplies for the trip, here catch." He said tossing one of the bags to Ichigo who caught it with ease. "We'll be taking an airbus too a neighboring town and will then walk the rest of the way. So I suggest we hurry so that we can help those people and complete the mission."

"Alright, lead the way." And with that the two of them were off too the airbus station.

* * *

(Airbus, Somewhere over Vale)

It had been about an hour since Ichigo and Port left the city of Vale. The flight till now was mostly silence. That is until Port decided to break the ice. "So Ichigo, Ozpin wants me to learn a bit about you. And seeing as this will probably be one of the best times to talk I thought we should get it out of the way now."

Turning from gazing out the window Ichigo looked at Port. "Alright. I will warn you though some things I might not want to answer. So anyway what do you want to know?"

Port took a moment to think before starting his questioning. "Well I guess I should start by asking about you personally. What kind of person are you? Do you have any family? What made you decide to take up this career?"

"Well, a lot of people I know describe me as stubborn, hot-headed, and determined. I would also say i'm very dedicated to my friends and family. As for family I a father and two little sisters. Although I don't know when or if I will see them again." He said with a somber look. "But it's alright. I left them in good hands."

It was several minutes before either spoke again. Neither wanting to break the tense atmosphere. But in the end Port decided to speak again wanting to find out the answer to the last question he needed answered. "So. Why **do** you want to work at Beacon?"

"I don't really know. I've been... traveling and didn't really have anything to do. I guess you could say I want to help people. I don't really like seeing people get hurt when I could do something to help. When Ozpin offered me the option to teach people how to fight and protect themselves I can't really say why I accepted, but after thinking about it I realized that it just felt right." While he said this a small smirk started to appear on his face.

Closing his eyes to think about all that he had just learned Port didn't offer a comment and so the two of them devolved into silence for the rest if the trip.

* * *

(Outskirts of the town of Kalm, Vale)

"So Port, what exactly are we doing out here again?"

Stopping, Port reached into his back pocket to retrieve the paper with the mission summery. "Well, We are to assist the people of this town by exterminating a large pack of Beowolves that have moved into the nearby forest. It seems they have only been attacking the livestock at the moment but before long they'll start attacking the inhabitants."

While Port returned the paper to his pocket Ichigo started walking towards the town again. "So all we got to do is talk to the people in town, find out where these Beowolves are, and get rid of them. Sounds simple enough. Lets get moving."

* * *

(Town of Kalm, Vale)

Having just arrived in Kalm Ichigo and Port started asking around about the whereabouts of the towns mayor. After being told where to find her the two headed there immediately. After a few wrong turns they finally found themselves outside the mayor's house. Walking up the the door Port knocked and waited. The door opened shortly after to reveal a small grey-haired old woman. Looking up at them she spoke. "Ah, hello there you two. You aren't from around here. I'm the mayor, what can I do ya for?"

Adopting a more professional air, Port started to speak with the old mayor. "Greeting's miss. I am Peter Port and this is Ichigo Kurosaki. We both are from Beacon Academy and came to deal with your Beowolf problem. So if you could tell us about them or point us in their direction we can remove them with haste."

"Well, they show up every couple of nights to kill some of our livestock. We don't really know where they hide exactly but my son said he saw them retreating to the east the other night. So I would start there if I were you. If ya do get rid of them all come back here and ya can stay the night." And with that said she turned back into the house and closed the door leaving the two standing on the porch.

"So, that happened. Let's get going then, these Beowolves won't kill themselves."

"Alright. The sooner we get this done the sooner these people can rest easy." And so the two set out toward the east edge of the forest. Reaching it they both prepared themselves for whatever they may come across.

* * *

(Forest to the east of Kalm)

Ichigo and Port were slowly and carefully making their way through the forest when Ichigo suddenly stop and grabbed Ports arm to stop him. "Somethings not right." Stretching out his senses Ichigo attempted to search for the source of this weird reiryoku. Sensing around Ichigo couldn't find any unusual reiryoku sources. But then it hit him, it wasn't the presence of anything, it was the lack thereof. About half a mile north of them were dozens of pockets of nothing. Taking note of this he turned to Port. "About half a mile to our left there is some sort of large group something. It has an unusual feel to it, almost like it's lacking something."

"Hmm, sort of an empty feeling. That sounds like Grimm. And we are dealing with Beowolves here so it makes sense for it to be a large group. Good work my boy. I didn't even notice them. Come we now know where to look, so be on your guard from here on out." Port said while patting Ichigo on the back. Turning to the north the two set out.

After a short sprint they arrived at a clearing. Looking out into it they could see dozens Beowolves. "So, how do you think we should do this Port?" Ichigo asked while drawing Zangetsu from his hip.

Drawing his Blunderaxe Port turned to Ichigo. "Your call. This mission is to test you so you'll take the lead. I also want to sit back for a bit and evaluate your fighting skills. But if it gets too dangerous I will step in."

"Alright, this shouldn't be too hard. Wish me luck."

Vaulting over the rock they were hiding behind Ichigo launched a small nameless getsuga at the pack killing several in one blow. Using a short bust of shunpo he appeared in the center of the group before lashing out with Zangetsu easily removing the head from one Beowolf and slicing another completely in half. Finally retaliating several launched themselves at Ichigo only to meet empty air as he disappeared from view only to appear again behind them with his sword outstretched. Jumping in the air Ichigo dodged another attack while his previous attackers all fell to the ground dead. Turning he launched another more powerful getsuga taking down another large group, leaving a gouge in the ground and several trees cut down.

From his vantage spot behind the rock, Port could only stare mouth agape at the ease at which Ichigo fought. Looking closer Port was slightly disturbed by the grin plastered on his face. 'It's almost as if he enjoys this.'

It was almost as if he was on autopilot. He didn't even need to think about what to do because his body was already doing it. 'Zangetsu, what's going on? I've never felt like this before.'

 _ **'That's instinct king. Did ya forget, Zangetsu and I fused first then we fused with you for the Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Which means you have a bit of our personalities. Right now your feeling my love our fighting. Don't ya notice how calm your being about this hole other world thing? That's all Zangetsu right there.'**_

 _'He's right Ichigo, it may take some time to adjust but I know you will be able to do it.'_

'Damn, this is going to take some time to get used too.'

While this conversation was taking place Ichigo's body was hacking, slashing, and dodging it way through the last of the Beowolves on instinct alone. It wasn't until he beheaded the final Grimm that he regained control. Coming to a stop Ichigo turned to look around him only to see the bodies dissolve into black smoke.

Walking out from behind the rock Port approached Ichigo. "Excellent work Ichigo. Even veteran huntsman have trouble with a group that large." Reaching the young man Port patted him on the back. "Now then, with all the Beowolves taken care of we should head back to Kalm and inform the mayor of our success."

"Alright. Just give me a second to catch my breath." Taking a moment to calm himself down from his battle high Ichigo took a few deep breathes. Standing back up he gave Port a nod informing him he was ready. Walking back over to the rock they picked up their bags before heading back to town.

* * *

(Town of Kalm, Vale)

Having reached Kalm the two headed for the mayor's house to report back. A short walk later they arrived. Ichigo reached out to knock on the door only for it to open before he could make contact. In the doorway was the old mayor, short walking stick in hand, scowling up at them.

"So. I see you two have returned, does this mean they Grimm have been taken care of?"

Opening his mouth Ichigo spoke. "Yep, all taken care of. Your town should be safe from them now granny." And with lightning speed unexpected from someone her age she smacked Ichigo across the shin with her walking stick.

"Don't disrespect your elders ya brat. Anyway, thanks for taken care of those Grimm. You can spend the night if ya want and leave tomorrow, I got room. And before I forget here's your pay. The townsfolk with be really grateful." Tossing a bag of money to Port the mayor turned and walked back in.

They stood on the porch for a moment before walking into the house and closing the door behind them. "Alright Ichigo, let's get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Cool, I think i'm going to go meditate for awhile. Call if ya need me." And so Ichigo went to a quiet spot before entering jinzen.

* * *

(Ichigo's Inner World)

Looking around Ichigo was glad to notice that the state of his inner world. 'Well, at least it's back to the normal look.'

 _'Yes. We both are quite glad the rain has stopped and the water receded.'_

 _ **'Your just happy ta have your flagpole back aren't ya!?'**_ The only response the hollow got was a glare.

'So. For being in a different world these Grimm things look a lot like hollows.'

 _'I agree. It's... unnerving with how similar they are. They don't seem to have as much intelligence or as much diversity to our worlds hollows.'_

 _ **'It doesn't matter if they're**_ _ **fake hollows or not, they sucked at fighting. I was at least hoping for a way to test our strength but they were totally lame.'**_

"As much as I hate to I agree. I wish we could have gotten a proper gauge on our strength.'

 _'We could always spar. It would be a good way to keep our skills from getting rusty.'_ And like that the three launched away from each other all drawing their own weapon. A few hours later they called yet another draw. Worn out Ichigo left his inner world before going to bed.

* * *

(Airbus, Somewhere over Vale)

'Finally, in a few hours we should be back in Vale and I can report to Ozpin on all that has happened and all that I have learned.' Port sat in his seat occasionally glancing over at Ichigo who seemed to be resting. 'Truly a frightening young man. To think he was able to take down all those Grimm without injury. This semester's students will be taught well with him teaching them.' Closing his eyes Port drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Beacon Academy, Vale)

After arriving back in Vale Port and Ichigo went separate ways. Ichigo to get a shower and something to eat. And Port, to report to Ozpin on all that he had found out and the success of the mission.

Arriving at Ozpin's office Port knocked and waited for a response. Hearing a muffled 'Come In' Port entered to find Ozpin looking out the window, trademark mug in hand. "Peter Port reporting back sir."

"Ah Peter, It's good to see you again. I take it your mission was a success then. So, how about your 'other' mission." Ozpin said while taking a seat in his chair.

Taking a seat himself Port spoke. "You should hire him. He's a fine young man. I wouldn't hesitate to trust my back to him. He's also quite powerful, took down the large pack of Beowolves from the mission single-handedly. Without taking a single scratch too. There is one thing though, when he was fighting the Grimm he seemed to thoroughly enjoying himself. Almost too much."

Frowning Ozpin turned to look out the window again. "Hmm, that is a bit concerning. But no matter, you feel you can trust him and I trust you. When he gets here i'll tell him he's got the job. We should still try and keep an eye on him though, just in case."

About five minutes later Ichigo walked into the room. Clearing his throat to get the man's attention, Ozpin rose from his chair before walking over. "Mr. Kurosaki, As the headmaster of Beacon Academy I welcome you as the new combat instructor. Report here on Monday for your first day."

* * *

And done. Damn that took long to write than I thought it would. But now chapter 3 with have clear path I can follow instead of having to make an entirely new one.

So I hope you all liked this chapter. Is the spacing and format good? What about the pace? Also, does anyone know if you are supposed to capitalized the names of Grimm or not? Now before you ask Yes, Ichigo's outfit is based on Zangetsu's. I just altered it slightly to fit Ichigo's preference. So, I think that's it. Merry Christmas everyone. It might be awhile before the next update. A lot of new games to play and such.

This has been Vakom Sunrunner, Signing out.

* * *

Update [12/26/2016]

This update it just to fix a few spelling and grammar mistakes. Also to re-word somethings to make it clearer. Now then someone asked me to clarify somethings so I will try to do just that.

First: I seemed to have confused some with saying Ichigo was in his Mugetsu form and weaker but still had dangai training and wishing to blow up mountains. What I meant was that Ichigo is just stuck in his Mugetsu form but still really below what he originally was in terms of power. The dangai part was supposed to be more like he has the skill as in better swordsmanship from the dangai just not the power.

Second: I was asked what Ichigo's sword looks like. I would have put a discription in but it just felt like I was shoehorning it in so I left it out. At the moment Ichigo is using Tensa Zangetsu as his sword. His sword might change again as he gain's power. But I can assure you he's not getting dual swords. I understand it was all symbolic and what not but having him gain dual swords and not learning how to use them before sending him off to fight Yhwach, so lame.

The other few questions I won't answer because I don't want to give anything away. Alright, now I don't think there is anything else so later. And if you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know. Sometimes my brain stops working when I type a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, the third chapter of Remnant's Moonless Sky. Sorry this took so long. I started it around the middle of February and have been plaged by nothing but writers block. I was really only getting maybe 100 words on average written per day. And I got violently ill during writing, I mean felt like I was dying level of sick. Not fun.

Anyway played some awesome games. Really like Nioh (love the Dark Souls/Bloodborne games. Excepts you Dark Souls 2.) Didn't really care much for Pokemon SM, too hand holdy and your "Rival" and others kept just showing up and saying fight me for no real reason. Loved Team Skull though. Also got Person 4 and Soul Sacrifice Delta, Really good games. Can't wait for the new Mass Effect, so pumped.

I do want to mention three really good stories that I found on here. One is a bleach story where Yhawch takes in and raises Ichigo after his mother dies called Raised in the Light by AngelSlayer135. Two is a RWBY/Bloodborne crossover called Hunter to Huntsman by brassleader. And the last is a One Shot RWBY story about how Roman and Neo first met called Roman's Grotto by TheLastSonata. All of them are really good so give them a read. Once you finish reading this that is.

Now then on to the story. Or the disclaimer then the story. Oh and check the bottom, I got a question for when your done reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or RWBY, or any other licensed material mentioned in this story. They belong to their respective owners. This is done solely for fun and I do not make any sort of profit from this, unless fun counts as profit.

"Speech"

'Thought'

 _'Zangetsu'_

 _ **'Hollow'**_

* * *

(Xiao Long Residence, Patch)

"Girls, wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day at Beacon do you?" Hoping he was heard Taiyang went back to making breakfast for them all.

With a glazed look in her eyes Ruby slowly sat up. Glancing at her clock she jolted to full wakefulness upon noticing the time. Jumping out of her bed Ruby raced out her room and down the hallway before throwing open her sisters bedroom door. "YANG! Come on you got to wake up! It's our first day at Beacon. Hurry up, we need to get ready. I don't want to be late." Running back down the hall she ducked into her own room before getting ready.

Letting out a groan Yang pulled herself out of bed. Grabbing some clothes she made a bee line for the bathroom to get ready. After around fifteen minutes the door reopened revealing a much more awake and ready Yang. Heading down the stairs she was greeted with the savory smell of bacon and the sweet scent of homemade waffles. Taking a seat next to her sister she began to dig in.

Taking a swig of his coffee in between bites Taiyang began to speak. "So, I take it you two are excited about your first day at Beacon."

"Yep. I get to go to my dream school, I'm in the same grade as Yang, I get to go on missions and help save the world. This day is going to be awesome!" With every word spoken Ruby got more and more excited until she started to vibrate in her seat. That is until a hand plopped down onto her head halting her excitement.

Removing her hand Yang went back to eating. "Calm down Ruby. I'm as excited as you are but it's just another school year. No need to get so hyper about it." A gasp was her only responce as she got up to put her dishes in the sink.

"How could you say that Yang? It's not just another school year, it's the next step on our path to being full fledged huntresses and being able to help everyone." Ruby said flailing her arms to get her point across. Shoveling the last bites of food into her mouth she grabbed her plate to take to the kitchen. Stepping next to her sister she set it in the sink before leaving. "I'm going to go double check to make sure I have everything I need to take."

"Didn't she already check, like ten times? Yang, I shouldn't have to ask this but promise me you'll look after your sister while at Beacon. You know how she gets with people she doesn't know." Letting out a worried sigh Taiyang leaned back in his chair.

Having just walked out of the kitchen Yang turned to her father. "Don't worry dad, there's no way I wouldn't look out for her. I just hope she can make some friends while we're there. Well I better go make sure i'm packed too. Be back in a few."

After around twelve minutes of various sounds from upstairs the two sisters descended the steps to the first floor bags in hand. "Alright girls, before you go I need to get some pictures so set your bags down and smile." After several blinding flashes that left them temporarily blind the two grabbed their bags and alongside their father left for the airship depot.

* * *

Finally arriving the three exited their taxi. Paying the driver and collecting their luggage they entered the station. Walking around they come across the information desk. "Hello, we're here for the airship to Beacon Academy. These two have their paperwork and everything. Where do we go for boarding?" Taiyang asked the woman.

"Oh! So more students have arrived. Alright, if you head down that way you should be able to see a the sign. It's gate twelve. You three are lucky, the ship only has about fifteen more minutes before it leaves." With a smile the receptionist turned to help another person. Quickly picking up their stuff they started running for the designated airship gate. Getting to gate twelve they skidded to a stop.

Letting a joyful sigh out at not being late the three took a moment to catch their breath. "We made it, Yay. Alright, come here girls. Remember to be on your best behavior and to look out for each other while at Beacon. And don't forget to write, I want to know all about your time there. Oh! And eat your vegetables, and do your homework, and-"

"DAD! Don't worry, Yang and I are going to be fine. We'll behave, and write, and everything. Now we should probably go board so we aren't left behind. Love you." Grabbing Yang the two gave one final hug to their father before seizing their stuff and boarding the Beacon airship.

* * *

(Beacon Academy)

Sitting in Beacon's library Ichigo dug himself out from under a large pile of books before running a hand threw his hair. "Damn, must have fallen asleep reading. Might as well pick up where I left off." Grabbing a nearby book about world history he opened it to a page on the Faunus Rights Revolution. He was able to get about half way through the chapter when he was interrupted by a growl emanating from his stomach. Getting up Ichigo started to pick up all the books he used so as to put them away. Using short and quick bursts of shunpo the books were put away one by one. Grabbing the history book he went and checked it out to finish reading later.

'Hmm, I think i'll check out that pancake house I saw downtown. *sigh* I miss Yuzu's cooking.'

Walking out of Beacon Ichigo looked around. Seeing no one in sight he walked behind a pillar before vanishing in a burst of shunpo. Using the rooftops of various buildings as jumping off points Ichigo neared his target. Slowing down he dropped into a nearby alleyway so as to not attract attention. Casually walking out of the alley Ichigo took a left before continuing down the street. Walking into the diner he waited before being seated in the only empty booth. After opening his menu and looking through the choices Ichigo decided to order chocolate pancakes. A short time after ordering the doors to the building were flung open.

"Pancakes here I come!" Marching into the pancake house was one Nora Valkyrie dragging behind her a resigned Lie Ren. Looking around Nora realized something. "Ren! What are we going to do? There are no more empty tables or booths! I'm going to starve!"

Picking himself up from where he was deposited Ren dusted of his outfit. "We could always look for somewhere else to eat Nora. It isn't the end of the world." Flopping to the floor with a quiet 'Yes it is' was his only response. Sighing Ren glanced around noticing that just about every spot was taken by two or more people. Spotting a booth in the corner with only a single occupant he walked over. 'Um, Hello. I'm Lie Ren and that's Nora over there, and I was wondering if it would be alright if we sat here seeing as all the other seat are full."

Looking up from his book Ichigo took notice of Ren before shifting over to see Nora where she was left. "Hmm, Sure. It's not like anyone else is going to use it." Giving a shrug he went back to reading.

Giving a bow and his thanks Ren went over to get Nora. "Come on Nora get up." 'I don't want to.' Hooking his arm under hers Ren began to lift her up. "Help me here Nora. Unless you don't want to eat." Going wide eyed Nora immediately stood up. "Alright, now follow me. That guy over there said we could sit with him." And like that Nora was gone. Letting out a groan Ren followed after his friend.

Throwing herself into the empty side of the booth Nora took her seat. "Hello! Thanks for letting us sit with you! My names Nora, whats yours?"

Looking up Ichigo put his book down deciding that he probably wouldn't get to finish it. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, it's a pleasure to meet you." While he spoke Ren sat down next to Nora. Flagging down one of the staff Ichigo asked for two more menus. Turning he scratched the back of his head. "So um... Any plans for today?"

Accepting the menus Ren passed one to Nora before looking through it himself. "Ah, we're going to Beacon Academy after we are done here. What are you thinking of getting Nora?"

"I want these super pancakes, see!" Turning the menu around she thrust it into her friends face while jabbing a finger at the picture. "See how big and fluffy they are! They look so tasty." As a small amount of drool escaped her mouth the waitress returned to take the two's order.

Pulling out a pen and pad she looked up. "So what will you two be having?"

"Hmm, She will have the Aoyama pancake, I will have a cheese omelette with a side of toast and we will both have orange juice." Handing the menus back the waitress some light conversation started up between the three occasionally being interrupted by Ren having to prevent Nora from drinking the syrup. Awhile later the waitress returned with their orders. Digging into their meals the three fell into a silence only broken by noises of eating.

Nearing the end of their respected meals Ichigo's scroll suddenly went off. Swallowing a bite of food he dug it out of his pocket before noticing that Goodwitch was calling him. Sighing he clicked to answer. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Kurosaki, Where are you?"

"Eating breakfast." he said scowling.

Annoyed at his response she continued. "You are to report to Beacon immediately. The students will be arriving in a couple hours and we need to be ready." Having said her piece Goodwitch hung up.

"Tch, witch. Well it looks like I've gotta go. It was nice meeting you two." Shoving the last few bites into his mouth Ichigo tossed down enough lien to cover his meal and left. Walking out Ichigo disappeared in a burst of shunpo, a short time later he arrived at Beacon's courtyard. Entering the main building Ichigo made his way towards Ozpin's office. Several minutes of walking brought him to his destination. Opening the door he walked in. "Yo, Ozpin. I was told I needed to come here." Looking around Ichigo spotted several other teachers standing around.

"Ah Mr. Kurosaki. Thank you for joining us. Now we just need to wait for Doctor Oobleck to arrive and we can begin." No sooner had Ozpin said this that a green blur flew into the office. "Alright now we can begin. In a few hours students will be coming through our doors and we need to be prepared. Once everyone arrives we will hold the welcoming ceremony, I would like for you all to be there. After, the students will mingle for the rest of the day and spend the night in the ballroom. Tomorrow after breakfast we will hold the initiation at the cliff overlooking the Emerald Forest. We will then review and decide on each teams leader while the students relax. The day after initiation will be the start of the school year so be ready. I believe that is everything, you will receive a notice on your scrolls when the students start to arrive. Until then you are free to do whatever you wish. Dismissed."

Walking out of the room Ichigo made his way back to the library to continue his reading until opening ceremonies began.

* * *

(Beacon Main Hall)

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot." Waving to get her sisters attention Yang moved to the side as she walked over. 'So, how's your first day going?"

"You mean after you ditched me and I exploded?" Crossing her arms Ruby scowled at her sister. Talking between themselves the sisters continued until they were interrupted by a tapping sound over the sound system. Turning to the stage the two spotted the school faculty on stage.

Straightening the microphone Ozpin began to address everyone. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Pausing he cast his gaze over the crowd. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Turning Ozpin walked off stage.

Sighing Glynda walked up to the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"Well, he seemed off. What do you think Rubes?...Ruby?" Not hearing any response Yang turned to see what was wrong. "Hello, Remnant to Ruby. Anyone there?" Waving a hand in front of her face she finally got Ruby's attention. "What's got ya spacing out?"

"I think I saw Ichigo, that guy I was telling you about. He was there for a second I think but i'm not sure." Scratching her head in confusion she gave up on trying to figure it out. Looking to her sister she was met with a smirk.

"Hmm, does my little sister have a crush?" Wiggling her eyebrows to help make her point she was awarded with a sputtering Ruby.

"W-what! I don't have a crush on him. I met him once during a robbery. I mean he was nice and awesome and stuff. But that doesn't mean anything." Face as red as her cloak Ruby tried not to make eye contact.

Grabbing her sister Yang gave her a hug while laughing. "Alright, keep telling yourself that." Walking out of the main hall the two decided to wonder around the school. "I wonder what there is to do here."

"I want to figure out where library is. Maybe they have some awesome stories. Oh, I hope they have books on weapons!" Gaining a sparkle in her eye Ruby walked around a corner only to hit something and fall back. Or she would have hadn't someone reached out to catch her. Snapping out of her weapon filled daydream Ruby noticed who had caught her. "Ichigo! Um, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Pulling Ruby to her feet Ichigo took a step back."It's fine, just try to pay attention next time. So what are you doing wondering around?"

Standing Ruby dusted off nonexistent dust from her skirt and cloak. "We were looking around and I was hoping to find the library."

"Ah, I was actually heading there myself anyway."

Sneaking up behind Ruby a smile slowly began to appear on Yang's face. "Shame. How dare you not introduce me to your hot friend."

Jumping to the side with a startled cry Ruby glared at her sister. "Don't sneak up on me like that. I almost had a heart attack."

"Hehe, sorry. So this is that Ichigo guy you were talking about?" Looking him up and down Yang liked what she saw.

Bonking her sister on the head Ruby stood next to her. "Yeah. He helped me fight that Torchwick guy. He was all like— Haaaaa! Huyaa! And he threw part of a roof that Goodwitch made into some sort of arrow. It was so awesome."

"You going to _introduce_ me or not?"

"Oh right. Ichigo this is my sister Yang Xiao Long. Yang this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Reaching out Ichigo shook Yang's hand. "Nice to meet you." Turning Ichigo looked to Ruby. "So, you said you were looking for the library? I was already heading there so you can follow me if you want."

"Sweet, let's go. I want to see what kind of books they have." Grabbing her sister the two followed Ichigo.

* * *

"Alright. This is the library, and yeah I know this place is huge. You can use the computers over there to find out what books they have and where to find them." Walking through the room Ichigo started pointing out some of the more important points. "From what I remember you can only check out books if you're a student so you will have to wait till after initiation, but you can stay in here to read if you want." Continuing through the library they came to the librarian's desk. "And this is the schools librarian Eileen Crow. Hello, here's the book back from earlier."

"Ah, you already finished it. If you just put it over there one of the interns will put it away. So, who are these two young ladies?" Turning from her computer Eileen looked to the sisters.

"This is Ruby and Yang. They're here for the initiation tomorrow. I was just showing them where the library was since I was already coming here when I ran into them. Anyway I should probably get going, later Eileen, later Ruby, and it was nice meeting you Yang." Leaving the library Ichigo headed toward his room. Arriving Ichigo picked up Zangetsu before dropping into jinzen. Entering his inner world he landed next to an all too familiar flagpole.

 _'Welcome back Ichigo.'_

 ** _'What up king.'_**

"Thought I would drop in for a spar. You guys up for it?" Grabbing his sword Ichigo blocked the horizontal strike from his hollow half before throwing him back.

 _ **'Do you even have to ask.'**_

 _'Prepare yourself Ichigo.'_ Reaching into his coat Zangetsu withdrew his own sword before shifting into a combat stance. On the silent count of three they all launched at one an other.

* * *

Waking up the next day Ichigo got ready. Opening his closet he grabbed a black shirt with the number fifteen on the back and a pair of jeans. Dressed, Ichigo checked his scroll before grabbing Zangetsu and heading out to see the initiation for himself. Coming to the cliff after a nice walk he spotted the headmaster. "Hey Ozpin, Goodwitch. So how are the students doing?"

"Ah Mr. Kurosaki. It's nice of you to join us. So far they are doing well. We started only a short while ago and we've only had a few pairs fail. Care to watch?" Gesturing toward his scroll with his mug he beckoned Ichigo over.

Stopping next to Ozpin he spotted a blur of red in one of the many windows on the headmasters scroll. Glancing around he also noticed a head of golden locks. "I take it Ruby and Yang are doing well?"

"Miss Rose and Miss Xiao Long seem to have both found partners and are making there way towards the relic pieces." Zooming in on the ruins he turned the scroll to show Ichigo.

Leaning forward Ichigo could just make out several small pillars. "So what exactly are these relics they're getting? I don't think you ever mentioned it." Stepping back he dropped his hand to rest on the hilt of his sword.

"Well... I used some chess pieces that I um, just found lying around." Slightly sweating Ozpin turned to look out over the forest.

Clearing her throat Glynda focused on the nervous headmaster. "Ozpin. Did you use the pieces from our game of chess as the relics? *sigh* Why do I even bother." Reaching out she snatched the scroll from his hand. "Hmm, that looks like trouble. Several students, including Miss Nikos, Miss Schnee, and Qrow's nieces, have engaged a few grimm. It looks to be both a Giant Nevermore and a Deathstalker."

"I take it that doesn't usually happen. Want me to go help them out Ozpin or do you think they can handle it?" Closing his eyes while talking Ichigo switched his focus to using Pesquisa to locate them.

"Lets wait and see how they do. If things take a turn for the worse then we might have to." Taking a sip from his ever present mug Ozpin watched the live feed. "What do you think of my school Mr. Kurosaki? Have you settled in well?"

Knowing where the students were Ichigo kept a metaphorical eye on them. "Yeah, I'm just about all settled in. Just got to get a few more small things that aren't imperative right now. As for the school, it's pretty good. Rather like the library and the training room. Nice sized classrooms, decent looking dorms, good cafeteria menu, and rather nice staff. All in all a pretty good school."

"That's good to hear. I hope you're ready for tomorrow seeing as it's officially the first day of school. Oh, that's a rather interesting strategy, Glynda would you mind focusing on these two groups please. It seems some interesting things are happening out in that forest." Watching the scroll Ozpin took notice of two prominent people before filing away that info for later.

The three continued to watch the initiation take place, the silence only broken by the occasional observation. As the various students completed or failed the trial the number of those in the forest diminished until none were left. Putting away the scroll the three headed back towards Beacon. "I will be sending all the staff copies of the initiation and a list of who the teams will be comprised of. You should mostly be looking for those who would make good team leaders. Send your thoughts to my inbox so I can go over them before the ceremony later tonight."

"Alright, shouldn't be too hard. I'll go over it as soon as I get it." Reaching the school the three went separate ways.

* * *

"To class!" Barreling out of their dorm room Team RWBY started running toward Beacon. Sprinting through the courtyard with Team JNPR on their heels the four burst into the building before heading to the first class of the day. Spotting the correct room all eight of the teen flew in before launching themselves at the empty seats. "We made it. Our second mission was completed with outstanding success."

Rolling her eyes at her leader Weiss crossed her arms. "I wouldn't call getting here seconds before the bell rings a success. And speaking of late, where is our teacher? It's rather rude and unprofessional to make your students wait."

Looking up from the book she had just opened Blake spoke. "I wonder what who it is teaching this class."

"Oh, I hope they're really cool. Maybe it's some super tough hunter. I hope they bring they're weapon, it must be so cool." Entering weapon fangirl mod Ruby failed to notice the teacher enter the room. Walking into the class wearing a white dress shirt and black slacks the man started writing on the blackboard.

"Greetings everyone. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I will be your teacher while you are in this class."

* * *

And done. God that took sooo much longer than I would have liked. So how was that? Took a lot of rewriting things and research to get it right.

I had fun writing Nora, she always felt like high ADHD to me which I can easily relate to. I haven't seen the latest season and the wiki doesn't really show that much of the Xiao Long residents interior (that I could find) so I used the Kurosaki's house. Always liked the layout. Also you have no idea how much time I spent trying to figure out for the airbus/airship depot. I also altered up the time between things in canon. Made no sense with Ruby getting invited to beacon and the next day going. (Which seems to be the believed timeline)

Now onto the first order of business. I slightly altered the last two chapters to leave Ichigo's teaching position up in the air. I originally was going to have him be a combat instructor but then I remembered something. 'Wasn't Goodwitch teaching a combat class?' And that threw a whole wrench into that plan. SO, I want to ask you people. What class do you think Ichigo would teach? Just send me a PM or post a review with a suggestion. And if you spot any typo's or other mess ups I would be most grateful if you pointed them out.

Also, look up Aoyama pancakes they look so awesome. And for those who couldn't remember (cause I totally forgot what it was called) Pesquisa is an arrancar ability kinda like echolocation. The user sends out a pulse of energy it bounces off other people with power and sends back a general location and if your good enough power reading. Seemed like something Ichigo would be able to do considering he can use spirit ribbons. Woulda used them but i'm treating Aura as Reiryoku seeing as Aura is soul related and they would be noticeable and bring up questions.

Oh yeah almost forgot. I am thinking of making a prop replica of Melodic Cudgel (Roman's Cane. Love the guy) but I can't think of how I would do a popup sight on the bottom. I would really prefer it to pop up at the press of a button but can't think of how. If you have an idea please PM me I would love it.

Anywho thanks for reading. Don't know when I will start the next chapter. But until then you all are awesome. This has been Vakom Sunrunner, Signing out.


End file.
